Finally
by veiled reality
Summary: Mostly small memories between the two characters. It's ShinjiXOC. It's a small sad, yet romantic tale between the two of them set in the OC's point of view.


**This is only my second one-shot. It's a ShinjixOC one-shot. It was hard to fit this in the way I wanted to and it involved me making minor changes to the plot: when I say minor, I mean it. Also, it was hard to place it, so I researched a bit and I tried to make it as accurate as possible. This is based off of the anime. Any who, I hope you like it. Also, there is some information about the OC before the one-shot starts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my character, Yuki Komatsu, and my ideas for this story.**

* * *

**OC**

Name: Yuki Komatsu

Occupation: Shinigami

Squad: 4

Position: 10th Seat in her memories, 4th seat now

Looks: Shoulder-length, wavy, caramel – colored hair. Brown eyes. Average height. Fair skin.

Personality: quiet, kind, good sense of humor, loyal

* * *

**Finally**

I first met Shinji Hirako when he arrived in the hospital wing of the Squad 4 Barracks. He had been unconscious when he was placed in our care. Captain Unohana had ordered me to tend to his wounds, which were quite horrid. The sticky blood had stained his golden hair. Using kido and bandages, I patched him up and a couple of minutes later, he had woken up.

_"Am I…in the hospital wing?" he asked groggily. _

_ "Yes," I replied. _

_ He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down gently and said, "Lay down and rest."_

_ He did as he was told and, as I was about to leave, he asked, "What's your name?"_

_ "My name is Yuki Komatsu," I answered. _

_ "I don't remember seeing you before," he said, looking at me curiously. _

_ "I'm fairly new here. I'm the 10__th__ seat," I said. _

_ He gave a slight nod and closed his eyes. As I left he muttered a quick 'thanks'. _

After that day, I ran into him more often. We'd make small talk for a little while, him being the one to start it, before continuing on with our day. As time went on, we had become friends. He introduced me to the 12th Squad captain, Kisuke Urahara, whom I had already known, and his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. He also introduced me to his other friends. I could tell he had a close friendship with Hiyori, despite the fact that she wacked him in the face with her sandal any chance she got. After a while, Shinji began trusting me with personal information like his doubts about his lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen.

_I walked into Captain Shinji's office like I did every Friday. _

_ "Hello, Yuki," he said and gave me a toothy grin. _

_ "Hi, Captain – "_

_ He sighed dramatically, cutting me off, and said, "How many times must I tell you to just call me Shinji?"_

_ "Um…" I mumbled nervously. _

_ Shinji looked at me seriously, which was odd in and of itself (he was hardly ever seen being this serious, except for in battle), and said, "I need to speak with you. Follow me."_

_ He got up and led me to the roof of his office. He took a seat and motioned for me to sit across from him. _

_ "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. _

_ "Aizen," he said. _

_ "Your lieutenant?" I asked. "Look, I don't know if I can help you here. He's honestly not your type."_

_ "I didn't mean it like that!" Shinji laughed, but then his expression grew serious again and he continued, "I don't trust him. I didn't when I picked him as my lieutenant."_

_ "Then why did you pick him?" I asked, confused. _

_ "I wanted to keep an eye on him," Shinji said. _

_ "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. _

_ He looked at me, smiled slightly, and said, "I felt like I needed to tell someone. I want someone to listen to me and I thought of you. Will you listen?"_

_ I blinked, glad that he trusted me so much, and replied, "Of course."_

_ Then he told me why he was so wary of Aizen._

A couple of days after he told me, _it _happened. That was the day Aizen hollowfied my friends. They didn't know that I had followed them that night. Nobody knew. I had watched as Aizen, followed by a young boy named Gin Ichimaru who would one day play a large role in Aizen's schemes, and Kaname Tousen revealed their betrayal. I had watched as my friends were slowly hollowfied, knowing there was nothing that I could have done. Then Kisuke had showed up with Tessai. Aizen left and I had revealed myself and explained my situation. Kisuke had asked me to help him try to heal our friends and had taken me with him to the 12th Squad Barracks. After telling me about the Hogyoku, he had tried to find a way to use my kido and the Hogyoku's power to reverse the transformation. It had already been too late…

_"It's too late. Leave, Yuki. I don't want you involved anymore than you already are," Kisuke said. _

_ "But – "_

_ "Go. Please," he pleaded. _

_ I could tell how hurt Kisuke was. His eyes pleaded for me to go. He was hurt and it was obvious he was at least trying to protect the person he still could, so I nodded and left._

_ The next day I heard from Yoruichi that Kisuke and Tessai would be banished, and the rest executed. My heart broke after hearing it. Not a few hours later, I heard that Kisuke, Tessai, and the rest of them disappeared along with Yoruichi. I was happy they got away and I vowed to watch over Aizen since he framed Kisuke and hurt my friends. He hurt Shinji…and I wouldn't forgive him for that. _

Everyday since then, I've worked harder to help people. As a result, my healing kido got much stronger and I was promoted to fourth seat. I've also kept an eye on Aizen, but it wasn't enough. I had underestimated him. When I saw him heading to Central 46, I thought nothing of it and about a month later, he revealed his betrayal to the entire Soul Society with Ichimaru and Tousen by his side.

Now I'm recounting all of these memories while following Captain Unohana and Ichigo Kurosaki out of Hueco Mundo. To be completely honest, not a day goes by when I don't think of my friends, especially Shinji. In all honestly, I fell in love with him and only, truly realized it after he was gone. I wish I could see him, but I have no idea where he is…or if he's still alive. A tear leaked out of my eye at that thought.

Ichigo noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…thinking of my friends," I said.

"Which ones?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him questioningly.

_Did he know about them?_

"I've met Urahara. He told me that you were friends with the Visoreds…those people like me. Half-hollow and what not. They are all okay," he said with a small smile.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

We entered the Fake Karakura Town. I followed my captain who had taken a wounded person from battle, and, as she laid the person down, I realized it was Hiyori Sarugaki. She had a large wound in her abdomen that was leaking a lot of blood. It was critical.

"Hiyori…" I mumbled, my heart breaking at her appearance.

Captain Unohana looked at me kindly and asked, "Would you like to heal her?"

"I – I don't know if I'll be able to," I said sadly.

"You will. You are an exceptional healer. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me. Now heal her; I know you can," Captain Unohana said, smiling at me.

I nodded and began healing Hiyori while my captian walked off to help others.

I finished healing Hiyori when my captain told me to go see how many others needed healing. Once I finished scoping the area for wounded people, I started walking back to my captain, astounded at the number of people who had gotten hurt. I returned to see my captain speaking to a man dressed in a bright orange shirt with short, golden blond hair whose head was wrapped in bandages. He was seated next to Hiyori.

"You do not need to thank me for helping my allies, especially when I was not the one that healed her," Captain Unohana said to the man.

"We aren't allies of the Soul Society," he said, "but what do you mean you didn't heal her?"

His voice sounded so familiar.

_Could it be…?_

Captain Unohana walked away as she replied, "Look behind you."

The man stood and up and turned around.

It was Shinji.

He looked so surprised when he mumbled, "Yuki?"

I nodded, so overjoyed with seeing him alive after so long that I don't think I could have spoke. I could barely breathe.

Then, he took me by surprise. He strided towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, enclosing me in a hug. I felt my cheeks heat up as I wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't need to be thanked for helping a friend in need," I said.

He pulled his head back to look at me, but kept his arms around my waist. He was looking at me both sadly and curiously.

"Do you know?"

I nodded.

"We're part hollow – "

"I know," I said.

"How do you kn – "

"I followed you that night," I confessed, "and Kisuke explained to me what happened."

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

"Why should I be? Ichigo said you guys were fairly normal. Well, about as normal as hollow/shinigami hybrids can be," I replied.

His face broke into a genuine smile that sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Good," he said. "I've wanted to do this for a while."

"Wha – "

He leaned towards me and pressed his soft lips gently to mine.


End file.
